Recent advances in technologies allow electronic devices to become increasingly automatic in performing many different tasks. Electronic devices may rely on different kinds of sensors to detect the ambient environment to provide automatic responses to changes. Some of those sensors may utilize magnets. Also, other electronic components, such as loudspeakers, may also utilize magnets to perform different functions. The prevalence of magnets can sometimes cause magnetic interference to other electronic devices and can unintentionally trigger magnetic sensors in other electronic devices.